Be A Good Girl
by dickard23
Summary: Randall lost all of his money in a scam. He decides to give his daughter Clare to the Coyne twins for the summer to save his house. If she doesn't do what they say, she will become homeless and possibly ruin her prospects for a career in journalism. She's supposed to be a good girl. What does that mean? Declare, Cliona, a little Eclare and a hint of Clowen. Mostly Lemons, some plot


Author's Note

This story is totally AU, just a one shot that popped into my head.

Randall and Helen stayed married. Darcy married Peter Stone, and Clare is a 16 year old just finishing her sophomore year of high school. Her boyfriend is Eli Goldsworthy and her bff is Adam Torres.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, Last day of School.<p>

"I'm so excited for this summer," Eli told Clare as they were leaving class on the final day of school.

"Me too."

"I'm not," Adam complained. "I can't believe Mom is making me tutor social studies. How boring!" She did not want him playing video games all summer.

"But you're getting paid," Clare pointed out. "Maybe I should have gotten a job."

"Is money still tight at home?" Eli asked Clare.

She nodded weakly. Randall had lost most of the family's money in some kind of Ponzi scheme. Peter, Clare's brother in law, was rich but he was also not speaking to the Edwards over how they treated Darcy.

She took too much molly one time, and her parents kicked her out of the home. They didn't even tell her they were doing it. They just sold her stuff in a yard sale and changed the locks.

Peter married her shortly afterwards and they moved to Vancouver for college, getting far away from the conservative Edwards and leaving Clare to fend for herself.

Randall kept complaining that they were going to lose their house if he didn't come up with some money soon. They cut up their credit cards and got rid of their cable, but it wasn't enough.

Clare wasn't sure what they were going to do.

"I hope I don't end up on the streets," Clare said.

"You'll always have a home with me or Adam."

"I know, but you guys have your own family. I just wish mine was together again."

They went to the Dot before Eli took Clare home.

"See you tomorrow," he said as he kissed her lips.

"I miss you already," she said as he went down the stairs to Morty, his car.

* * *

><p>Clare got inside and was surprised to see Fiona and Declan Coyne, two of the richest young celebrities in Canada, in her home. Fiona was a famous designer. She had modeled as a child and kept in contact with the designers whose clothes she had worn. She sold one set of drawings to Marc Jacobs, and now everyone wanted her.<p>

Her brother Declan was a former child actor who made it big in a Steven Spielberg movie. He took time off to go to college, but he now was set to make his adult debut soon in another Spielberg film.

"Mom, Dad, why are these famous people in our home? No one here has talent!"

Fiona chuckled. "She's so cute."

"I do agree," Declan said with a grin.

"You see, darling, we bought a lot of the sub prime mortgages after the Ponzi scheme well drove down property values here in Toronto, and we own your house."

"Why would you want this ratty old house?" Clare wanted.

"We don't want to live in it," Declan told her. "We do however, have an offer to make. Either we could sell the mortgage to the highest bidder and kick you all out, or we could settle with the bank and give the title to your father, allowing him to own it free and clear."

"What's the catch?"

"Oh and she's smart too," Fiona said.

"The catch is that we want you as renumeration."

"Me? What can I do?"

"Oh you can do lots of things," Fiona told her. "We get you for eight weeks, and your parents keep their home."

"Or we kick you out," Declan said.

Randall had a begging look on his face. _Please Clare! We are all out of options._

"I'll do it!"

The twins grinned. "Very good. We have everything you need in our loft, so just hug your parents goodbye and come with us."

"Be good Clare," Helen told her.

"I will Mom."

Clare had no idea what work she could do that would be worth a house, but if it kept her family under one roof, she would do it.

* * *

><p>She got in their town car and went across town. From the outside, it looked like they lived in a ratty warehouse, but Clare knew that these lofts were big and well furnished on the inside. They had a guard at the door, security cameras, and you needed a pin code to call the elevator. This would easily be the fanciest home she had ever lived in.<p>

They lived on the top floor, which was the 15th floor. The loft overlooked a garden and there was a mini garden on their terrace.

Once she got inside, Declan locked and dead-bolted the door.

"I think it's time we explain what it is we want you to do," Fiona told her.

"We have been looking high and low for the perfect employee."

"She had to be pretty, smart, eager to please and ideally, she would have some type of marketable talent."

"We have read your writing," Declan told her. "Your teacher, Ms. Dawes, submitted one of your stories into a contest that is run by a publishing company that we work with, Random House, and although it wasn't chosen for that particular contest, the company kept the work and started a file on you."

_Random House thinks I'm good? This is amazing!_

"You have raw talent," Fiona told her, "which is rare. You just need some help honing it, and we will provide it for you: the best editors, the best education, we will pay for every cent and you will have doors open for you that you never thought possible."

"The only thing you have to give us this summer is you," Declan told her.

"What?" Clare asked in confusion.

Fiona pressed her lips to Clare. Her lips took Clare by surprise, freezing her in place as Fiona toyed with her mouth. "We want to have you, anyway we wish to have you."

"You will be our little sex slave this summer, and you will be set for life."

"I can't do that," Clare told them. "I have a boyfriend."

"Eli Goldsworthy," Fiona stated. "We heard of him. He's not bad. He could use some refining when it comes to his work, but he has more potential than M. Night Shayamalan and look how far he got."

"We could help his career along as well," Declan said. "Or we could bury him before he starts."

"And evict your parents from your home," Fiona continued.

"Leaving you homeless as well," Declan finished.

"Or you could do the smart thing and protect everyone." Fiona grinned at her. "We can show you how to enjoy your body in ways you never thought possible."

"We could give you the time of your life."

"You will even get a chance to meet the biggest stars and go to the best parties."

"Or you could throw it all away for some boyfriend who will probably cheat on you with some trashy girl from his film class once he goes to NYU and try to become a big shot only to end up making independent films that no one will watch."

Clare frowned. "How do I know that you will deliver your promises?"

"We always deliver our promises," Fiona assured her.

"Manny Santos. Kevin Smith never heard of him before we told him about her."

"Jimmy Brooks, his record deal came from us too."

"We had them doing different work, but they did what we told them to do, and they made all of their dreams come true."

"You can call them if you want," Fiona told her. "You know how to find Manny, and I'm sure she could find Jimmy."

"What ever happened to Ashley Kerwin?" Clare questioned.

"Oh well she got into a falling out with the producer we introduced her too, and well her career tanked."

"We can open doors," Fiona said. "We can't make you walk through them without crashing into the wall."

_What do I do? I've been saving myself for marriage and I'm sure they'll make me sleep with both of them if I do this, but I don't want to be homeless, or to ruin Eli's career or to lose the chance to be a famous writer. It doesn't help that they are both very good looking. I kind of want Fiona to just kiss me again._

"I'll do it," Clare said, "but if you two don't pay up, I'll write the expose you never wanted published."

The twins grinned. "Oh we always pay our debts."

Her work would start tomorrow. For tonight, they would just have dinner and relax.

* * *

><p>At about 9PM, Declan got a call.<p>

"Hello?"

"It's Jay. How are my favorite twins?" Jay was a famous mechanic who worked on Sean Cameron's formula 1 team. Sean had just won his last two races, and Jay was making sure that they were coming to his big party.

"We're great."

"Did you find the toy you were looking for?" Jay couldn't believe it when they said they were looking for a girl to keep as a sex slave for the summer.

"Oh yeah we did, and she's even prettier than her picture suggested."

"You should bring her to the party next week."

"Oh we will, and she'll look fabulous. You'll wish you had her."

"Tell Fiona that Manny can't wait to see her."

"I will, later Jay."

"Jay Hogart?" Clare questioned. He was the most famous mechanic in Toronto. Normally, only the drivers got any publicity, but when pictures circulated on the internet with him wearing overalls, no shirt, and holding a wrench, he became the first mechanic heartthrob ever. It didn't hurt that he was engaged to the famous Manny Santos.

"Yeah, we're all going to Sean's party next week. Manny can't wait to see you," he told Fiona.

"Good. She's always a good time."

Clare was in the life of the rich and famous. She suddenly realized, "people will be expecting me to be home this summer."

"Oh we took care of that. Everyone thinks your taking care of your sick grandmother this summer," Declan told her. "In Iowa, with limited phone and internet access. You'll be able to send your boy toy an e-mail once a week."

"Relax," Fiona said. "If you are a good girl, then you will enjoy this almost as much as we will."

Clare tried to go to sleep, but it was hard to empty her mind enough to do so. She was goign to be sex slave. She didn't know how to have sex. What were they expecting her to do?

Eventually, her body passed out.

* * *

><p>She stayed asleep until the following morning when the servants arrived.<p>

Hazel and Heather came to tend to Clare. She woke up to find them in her room.

"Rise and shine," Heather told her.

"What's going on?"

"It's our job to get you ready," Hazel told her. They bathed Clare, washing her everywhere.

"Is it necessary for you to wash me …" _That feels kind of nice._

"We have to be thorough," Heather told her.

They also shaved her legs, trimmed her nether regions, shaved under her arms and moisturized her.

"Now, it's time to get you in your uniform."

They got her into a see through bra and thong set, and over that came a black and white servant's blouse that was very tight. Clare thought her chest would burst out of it.

She also was given a black mini skirt that did not allow her to reach for anything without flashing those behind her. She also had on a collar that locked with a key and had a detachable chain. She got black heels to wear with the outfit and

They put the chain on her and led her Declan.

"I love this outfit," he said as he took her chain. "Fiona has her own way of dressing you. This is how you are to look on days with me."

She was trembling. His eyes were piercing through her. He sounded sweet, but she knew he was dangerous.

"Don't be so nervous. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

He rang the bell.

His personal chef was a man named Marco. He discovered his talent for cooking after dropping out of college due to a gambling addiction and Declan was paying for his culinary school in exchange for his culinary services when he was not in session.

"What would you like dear?"

"Could I have toast, bacon and eggs?"

"Coming right up."

He made her an omelet with some fresh veggies, serving it on whole wheat toast with a side of bacon. He brought her some coffee to go with it. She would need her energy today.

Declan went over his calendar. "I have to learn my lines, and I prefer to work with a partner. How about you help me with my script, and then I give you some private lessons."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sir, I like it." He grinned.

She ate her breakfast quietly, grateful that Marco made her coffee even though she hadn't asked for it. "This very good coffee."

"Fiona imports the best from Italy," Marco told her. She spent more on coffee and champagne each month than he spent on rent, well if he had paid his rent. Fiona and Declan paid that for him.

Declan was working on a movie about the cold war. People were already comparing it to Schindler's List even though it hadn't been filmed yet.

"I am playing a college student who is having an affair with my professor who happens to be the wife of a prominent member of the Stazi. Why don't you start from the top of page 42?"

Clare did as instructed "You can't keep coming here," she told Declan. "You're going to get caught."

"I haven't gotten caught yet. Your husband has no idea."

"He's more dangerous than you think he is. He bugs people's houses, threatens witnesses to stay quiet. He will bribe the people that you trust and …"

Declan silenced Clare with a kiss. Unlike Fiona, he was fierce and commanding. He made Clare lose her breath before he abruptly pulled away. "I don't trust anybody. He can bug my house all he wants because I never bring anyone else inside of it. I don't have secret correspondence for him to steal or organizations for him to infiltrate. If he finds out, it's because you told him, and if we get to that stage, then we're both done for anyway."

Clare was still panting when he finished his dialogue.

"Is this a sex scene?"

"It is," Declan grinned. "I like how you could tell, and you didn't turn the page. I hope this movie isn't too cliche. One of my favorite editors is working on it, so hopefully, he'll make sure that the film doesn't get too predictable."

They went through the scene a few more times. By the end of it, Declan didn't need his script and neither did Clare.

"You're doing quite well," Declan told her as he pulled her closer. She fell into his arms and they kissed, on top of his desk. His thin, muscular body pressed into her softer, curvier frame and she moaned as he started to suck on her neck.

"You like this don't you," he smirked.

She panted instead of answering. She could feel that she was getting wet between her legs, but how could she be such a slut? How could she give in to another man so easily? She loved Eli, didn't she?

Declan could see her blush covering her face. He unbuttoned her top, exposing her perfect breasts.

"You're blushing so hard that your chest is red too." He kissed her cleavage as he got her shirt off.

"Now," he commanded, "I want you to seduce me."

She wasn't sure how, but she knew not to disobey. She straddled his hips and began to kiss him, her hands roaming his chest. He felt good. He had been working out. She could feel it beneath the fabric of his shirt.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting hard just from having her on top of him. She sucked on his neck. He smelled so fucking good, like vanilla, cedar wood and fireplace smoke all on one. She unbuttoned his shirt, fumbling with them as she got him shirtless to match her. She started kissing his chest, worshiping it as she moved down his body. She had not done much more than kissing with Eli. He got under her shirt a couple of times, but never any further. She barely touched him at all.

She found feel Declan's erection pressing into her.

When she got to his belt, she froze. He was big. She could tell already.

"Don't stop now," he told her. "Free me."

She fumbled with his belt buckle, getting his pants off and he wore silk red boxers. She pulled him out. He was big and fat, easily eight inches long, and she got a small hand around him. It twitched as she touched him. She started to stroke.

"Good girl," Declan told her with a carnal smile as she went back and forth. He grew even more in her hand.

She shouldn't be enjoying this, but she was. There was something exciting about having this beautiful, rich, and devilishly charming man in front of her, moaning her name as she touched him. She could feel him about to release, but she wasn't sure what to do. He told her to open her mouth and she did. He came, filling her mouth with his seed. She swallowed.

"Very good. That's all for today."

Declan could tell she was both eager and inexperienced. He would gradually get her used to pleasuring him. He was confident that he'd have her bouncing on his cock for most of the summer.

Clare washed her face and went to look for something less provocative. Unfortunately, there wasn't much for her. They had gotten her a full wardrobe, but it was all revealing. The shorts and skirts were very short. The tops exposed her midriff and some of the outfits hardly seemed like clothing at all, leaving nothing to the imagination. She put on a short dress, a yellow one.

Fiona was pleased when she got home. "Don't you look cute? Did you have a good day with Declan?"

"I did Mistress."

Fiona kissed her. "I will have fun with you tomorrow, but today I had to work."

* * *

><p>Eli couldn't believe that Clare had just vanished like that. Her parents had sent her on a flight that night. She barely got time to pack, much less call him herself.<p>

"What am I supposed to do all summer?" Eli questioned.

"You can hang out with me," Imogen said with a carnal grin.

What Clare doesn't know won't hurt her? "Maybe I will."

Adam would be busy working. As long as they didn't get caught by anyone in school. Eli could have all the fun with Imogen he wanted. "One condition. Clare doesn't' find out."

"Oh she won't," Imogen promised. "This will be our little secret."

* * *

><p>On Friday, Declan went to the studio to meet with the director and the rest of the main cast, leaving Fiona with Clare for today.<p>

"Don't overwhelm her," Declan cautioned.

"I'll take good care of our toy," Fiona promised, fingers crossed behind her back.

Again, Hazel and Heather came to wash and dress Clare. Today, however, she was wearing a leather contraption that left her completely exposed. The leather went around her breasts but didn't cover them. It was like a harness. Her behind was also exposed and there was a little triangle covering her pussy.

Marco made Clare breakfast and then she was taken to Fiona.

"I love this on you," Fiona said with a grin. Her long nails teased Clare's chest. "I like having full access to my toys." Lust was dripping off her voice. Clare's heart was pounding.

"You will spend this morning as my secretary, handling my calls, managing my appointments. Do you have any questions?"

"No Mistress."

"Good."

Just a few minutes later, Clare got a call.

"Fiona Coyne's office, how may I help you?"

Versace wanted her to give feedback on a new line of hats they had coming out.

"She's all full this week," Clare started, "How does next week on Monday sound?' … We can do 2PM in her downtown office. Of course, she will see you there. Goodbye."

As soon as Clare put down the phone, another call came in. Miss. Coyne was busy. It didn't help that she blacked out days so she could do her own work or play with Clare. The "secretary" had to do some interesting juggling, but she was able to get everyone an appointment and respect Fiona's boundaries.

Clare also had to answer Fiona's emails, some of which were nonsense, but many of them involved important people.

"Your parents want to do brunch with you and Declan on July 4th. They said they will pay for all of the mimosas you can stomach."

"Do it, but make sure I have at least two hours between brunch and my next appointment? I need the recovery time."

Clare had a busy morning. She had an even busier afternoon.

Fiona grabbed Clare's leash, leading her to a secret room behind her office.

There were spreader bars, whips, chains, stocks, paddles, everything you would need for bondage.

Fiona grinned as she put Clare in the stocks. "I'm going to teach you how to enjoy your body. Declan will teach you how to please him. He's always been selfish like that."

Fiona started with a special cream that made Clare more sensitive. She applied it to Clare's bubble-shaped behind.

She felt this warm tingling sensation. This feels nice. Suddenly, she felt a harsh slap on her butt.

Clare gasped in surprise.

"You've been very naughty," Fiona chastised, "cheating on your boyfriend, lying to everyone, literally selling your body for millions." Fiona smacked the other cheek. "It is important to be punished when you misbehave, or else you don't learn anything."

The slaps stung ,but then they felt really good as the designer went back and forth. Soon, Clare's behind was perfectly red. Fiona put on a glove and then checked between Clare's legs.

"Oh you're so wet. You like getting spanked, don't you?"

"Yes Mistress!"

"Good! Let's see what else you like."

Fiona took a silver egg and put it inside Clare's pussy before she turned it on low.

"OH FUCK!"

Fiona then took lube and applied it to Clare's behind.

"Oh it's cold!"

Fiona worked in a finger and started to pump it in and out. "Do you want more?"

"Yes Mistress!"

Fiona worked in a second finger, pumping in and out until Clare was moaning and crying for more.

She had no idea this could feel so good. It was so wrong, but Clare couldn't get enough of it. Fiona turned the vibrator onto medium and continued to play with the younger girl's behind until finally, Clare shrieked in ecstasy and started to cum all over the silver egg.

Fiona abruptly removed the egg and her fingers from the girl.

"You made a mess," Fiona handed her the silver egg so she could lick it clean.

Clare felt so dirty, tasting herself like this, but she would do whatever Fiona told her to. That much she knew.

Fiona released Clare for the day. She was weak at the knees and needed to lie down.

* * *

><p>Declan came home a few hours later. "Did you have a good day Clare?"<p>

"I did Sir."

"Good. Sometimes Fiona can get carried away."

"Never," Fiona told her brother.

"What about the time you fucked Holly J in the ass at her own father's retirement party?"

"She was begging for it."

"In front of an audience."

"Well, someone told her that taking LSD and MDMA at the same time was a good idea."

"That was you!"

"Oh yeah, maybe I did get carried away."

Declan pat her head.

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday. Fiona had to go to a fashion shoot, leaving Clare with Declan.<p>

Again, she got bathed and put into a maid outfit, but Declan didn't feel like working on his lines today.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" he said as they ate breakfast.

"Okay."

"Tell me about yourself."

Clare told him about growing up in Toronto. "My family used to be pretty close. I have an older sister and she used to take me around with her and her friends. I learned very early on not to snitch to mom and dad. I wanted to be cool and invited to play with the big kids.

One day, when I was 11, everything changed. My sister was going to a party with her boyfriend. She wasn't allowed to go out on school nights, so I hid pillows under her covers to make it look like she went to sleep early.

She went to this rave and took some bad MDMA. She ended up in the hospital. When the hospital called my parents, they didn't go to visit her. They decided that she was a no good heathen since she had done drugs. They changed the locks instead of telling her they were throwing her out and they sold her stuff on the front lawn, announcing what they did to everyone."

"Is she okay?"

"She's better now. She married her boyfriend who had been emancipated by his father, so he could live on his own. His father liked to get a new wife every two years and it was easier to do that without a teenager in the house.

He was rich enough to pay for his son to live elsewhere, so that's what he did. I don't get to see my sister anymore. She and Peter moved to Vancouver to get away from my parents, and I haven't seen her since. My parents would flip if they knew I was even talking to her on Facebook"

"You miss her," Declan realized.

"Yeah, we were thick as thieves."

Declan couldn't imagine being separated from Fiona. The two did everything together. "After this summer, you won't have to worry about your parents anymore. If you want to visit your sister, you'll be able to just get on a plane and do it."

"That sounds really nice."

Declan told her about his and his sister's lives. "I wasn't even supposed to be an actor," he told her. "My cousin Logan was auditioning for that part, and I was waiting so we could go to the park after. The casting director saw me and asked me to read for it. I did, and the next thing I knew, I had a deal."

"Was your cousin mad at you?"

"No. He didn't really want that part. His mother was pissed. She's my father's sister and she mad a big deal about it until Logan got his next role. He's a respectable actor, but he hasn't enjoyed the same success i have. I offered to help, but he wants to do it on his own. He figures if acting isn't his thing then he'll direct or write instead.

Fiona got her break because mom would bring her to my shoots and a designer's friend saw her playing with some toy. They thought she looked like a miniature Katie Holmes, and they wanted her. Once she hit puberty, however, she realized she'd rather design clothes than model them. She didn't want to skip meals and count calories all day. She loved clothes, but she also loved being able to eat without feeling guilty.

She likes designing accessories because people of all sizes can wear them."

"I can't believe they wanted her thinner. She looks great."

"They tell her to lose weight and me to gain it, which is why I started going to the gym."

"I'm sure the ladies like the results."

"I haven't tried to settle down yet. Too many girls see me and want to get trashy so they can be in a tabloid. I don't want any Kim Kardashian type girls."

They started off kissing in his room. She found Declan to be a better kisser than Eli. He likely had loads of experience.

Declan didn't use as much tongue, and he was more artful with his movements.

De rolled on top of her and started gnawing on her neck.

Now that she knew him a little better, she felt more at ease. It showed when she went to take off his clothes.

"Someone's eager," he teased as he pulled off her skirt. He could feel her wetness and started to rub her through her panties.

"OH FUCK!"

He opened her blouse, and she got his pants off. She reached into his boxers and began to stroke him.

"OH YEAH!"

He started to get hard for her. She pulled him out and licked her lips with anticipation.

He took her chain and tightened it, pulling her closer to his cock. She knew what he wanted and started to lick.

He was salty. She covered him with her tongue and sucked the head into her mouth.

"OH FUCK CLARE!" His hands went into her hair as he pushed his hips towards her mouth. She stroked him with one hand and used the other one to make sure he didn't choke her.

The thespian hadn't had a good blow job in some time. Clare was a natural. She had a big mouth and knew how to relax her jaw.

He could feel his balls tightening. He wasn't going to last much longer. "Close your eyes," he told her.

He stroked until he covered her face in him.

She licked her lips and grinned.

"Leave it," he told her. He wanted to see Fiona's reaction when she got home.

"You nasty girl," Fiona told her. "I'll have to punish you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>On Sunday, Fiona and Declan both had to go to brunch with a business associate, leaving Clare with the help.<p>

"What do you like do to for fun?" she asked Marco.

"I like do dance," he told her. "There's a good club called Town, but it's only open on Friday's and Saturdays."

"Which day is better?"

"Friday is 16+ which means you get the boys who are too young to buy alcohol there and pre-game too hard, but if you're of age then it's free admission. Saturday has a more fun crowd, but you have to pay cover."

"Ah. I always thought my sister would be here to take me clubbing when I got to the right age, but she moved to Vancouver to escape my crazy parents."

"That's a shame, but Declan and Fiona will take care of you."

"Do you know how they got into the business of setting up people's careers?"

"I think they used to do it for fun, see someone they like, give him a grant or make a phone call for her. They were surprised though when people paid it back."

"People gave back the money?" How can they afford that.

"Usually not money, but if they met someone who directs, they'd tell him about Declan or they would suggest Fiona as a designer. It became profitable to help people, so they kept doing it."

"How did they find you?"

"My ex-boyfriend is an NHL player now. He knew Declan from when they were younger, and when he heard I was trying to get a scholarship for culinary school, those are really rare by the way, he told Declan and I got a call. He wanted to see what I could do, and he was confident that I would make it with the right connections, so he connected me."

"I had a boyfriend," Clare said. "I assumed I'd have to break up with him; I couldn't possibly explain any of this to him, and it would be unfair to hide it, but now, I wonder if I even want him as a boyfriend. He's nice to me, but he's boring. He was my first real boyfriend, so I had no one to compare him too."

"You're young. I thought I would be with my first boyfriend forever, but when he got to college, he wanted to be more casual and I couldn't deal with that. It took me a while to realize there's nothing wrong with trying out options, as long as your honest about it."

_Maybe I should break up with him soon._

When they came back from brunch, Fiona took Clare to the secret room to toll our her punishment for yesterday.

Clare was washed and changed into her outfit that Fiona liked. Then she got on all fours on the bondage table. The designer put nipple clamps on the girl, making her gasp loudly. She also used clothespins to cover the girls breasts.

"I know this hurts, but it will feel so good when I'm done."

Fiona took out some beads, covered them in lube and began to put them inside of Clare's ass. One by one, they disappeared.

Clare moaned loudly. This felt so weird.

Finally, Fiona took a bigger vibrator and used it on Clare's pussy.

"OH FUCK! FUCK!"

"Isn't this fun?" Fiona grinned as Clare bucked her hips forward, trying to get off.

"I'm so close!"

"Not yet," Fiona pulled the toy away.

Clare whimpered at being denied.

Fiona gave her a good spanking before she had Clare lie on her back.

She pulled off the clamps and the clothes pins before lavishing Clare's swollen breasts in soft kisses and licks.

The younger girl shrilled at the contact. "OH YES!"

Fiona sucked on a tender nipple. "Is this good?"

"YES!"

"Do you want to cum now?"

"PLEASE!" Clare begged, her voice full of need.

Fiona put the vibrator back on her and continued to use it as she sucked on the girl's chest. Right when Clare was about to blow, Fiona yanked out the beads, making her shrill as she came over and over.

Fiona got three orgasms out of her before Clare was too tender.

"Do you like it when I punish you?"

"Yes Mistress!"

"Good, because I have a feeling you will be bad all summer."

* * *

><p>On Monday, Fiona had to deal with all of the meetings that Clare had scheduled the week before.<p>

Declan was glad to have her to himself, and they read more lines. This was way more fun than practicing with the girls at the set.

When they were done with the scene, Declan sat on the bed and motioned for Clare to join him.

"Have you been enjoying your time with us?"

She nodded.

"Good. Do you want to enjoy it even more."

She nodded again.

"Good." He was going to take her.

He pulled her on top of him, guiding from below as they kissed and groped each other. He started kneading her breasts through the fabric.

"OH FUCK!"

"You like it rough don't you. Fiona told me you liked getting abused."

"Yes SIR!"

"Oh good!"

He got her shirt off and her bra. He started biting her breasts. He could see faint marks from yesterday and was going to leave more for her today.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and began to grind against him.

He reached under her skirt, cupping her full ass and squeezing tightly.

He was hard and she was wet. He got the rest of her clothes off and she stripped him next.

She sucked him into her mouth, but he pulled her away before he could cum.

"It's your turn."

He pushed her on the beg, opening her legs with his hands as he kissed his way down her body.

"OH YES!"

He got to her arousal. She smelled delicious and he started to lick her, moving gently over her folds as she cursed and begged for more. He worked a finger in her and continued to lick away at her sweet cunt as her fingers roamed his hair and she begged for more.

She was tight, very tight and he struggled to get two fingers into her as she arched her back and shrilled.

He found her engorged clit and sucked hard, driving her nuts and she shrilled his name as she came all over his face. He kept licking her until she rolled away.

"Did you enjoy that?"

She was too weak to nod.

He realized he should have put her on birth control. It will have to wait until the next day. He put on a condom and got ready to enter her.

"This will hurt, but next time, you'll feel really good."

He grabbed her hips and gently started to push.

She became uncomfortable. He's so big. He reached her barrier and pierced through it, making her cry out in pain. He kissed her forehead and slowly filled her.

He paused once he was all the way in. Once she started to relax, he moved slowly, his eyes piercing into hers. She focused on him to ignore the pain.

She was so tight and hot. It took all of Declan's restraint not to fuck her senseless right now.

He came inside of her and then he went to remove the condom.

The last of Clare's innocence was gone, not that she had felt innocent this past week.

She just wore a bathrobe for the rest of the day.

Fiona knew what happened to her. "You will rest tomorrow and then I will punish you on Wednesday."

* * *

><p>Clare wasn't expecting a masseuse the next day, but she gladly accepted his services. His name was Liam, and he was a regular at the Coyne loft.<p>

"Do you come here often?" Clare asked him as he rubbed her back.

"I come here twice a month, once for Fiona and once for Declan." They were good tippers, so good that if someone was booked during a time they wanted, he'd fake sick and skip the other appointment.

Clare enjoyed his hands, and he wasn't so bad to look at.

"Are you from here?"

"I'm from Winnipeg, but the pay was better here, so I moved."

Clare needed the day off. She couldn't believe how sore she was the next day. Declan should have to register that thing as a lethal weapon.

On Wednesday, Clare found herself on all fours, crawling to her Mistress.

"You've been very greedy. All of our time together has been about you."

Fiona put more clamps on Clare's nipples and then ordered Clare to please her. The younger girl eagerly kissed Fiona's soft lips and made her way down the designer's body, lavishing her full breasts and flat stomach with her tongue and fingertips.

"Well at least you've been paying attention."

She got down to Fiona's leather pants and unzipped them, pulling them down, so she could get to her hot pussy.

Clare went in head first, licking and sucking away as Fiona purred for her.

"GOOD GIRL!" She used her hands to steer Clare's head. She knew exactly where she wanted the younger girl to go.

Clare used her fingers to start fucking the brunette while she sucked on the girl's clit.

"OH FUCK CLARE!"

Fiona arched her back before she started to fuck Clare's face. Clare was almost drowning in her but it was delicious.

When Fiona started to gush, Clare kept licking and sucking until her head got shoved away.

They were just getting started. Fiona had Clare lie down and began kissing the girl's neck and back, making her way down to her perfect ass. Fiona bit it and gave it a few good slaps.

"On all fours!"

Clare was quick and obedient. Fiona pushed her cheeks apart and began to lick her rosebud.

"OH FUCK!" Her tongue work was delicate. It felt really nice as Fiona gently probed her. Fiona got some lube and then started to use her fingers. She worked a toy into Clare's ass and then left her to lie on the table with a dildo inside of her.

Fiona came back with another dildo. This one had two phalluses, one was smaller and came out at an angle. Fiona stuck the smaller end inside of herself and saved the larger end for Clare.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride."

Clare straddled the taller girl, slowly slipping the toy into her sopping cunt. "OH YES MISTRESS!

Fiona grinned as she grabbed the girl's hips and began to thrust.

Clare started to grind her hips back and forth, figuring out quickly how to balance as this glass toy impaled her.

"You like it don't you," Fiona hissed at her.

"Yes Mistress!"

Fiona loved watching Clare's marvelous breasts bounce up and down. She still had the clamps on. Fiona yanked on the chain, pulling on the girl's nipples hard as she rode.

She gave it a harder yank and the clamps came off. Fiona reached up, massaging the swollen breasts as Clare's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her initiation was almost complete. She was a very good slut.

They were grinding against each other, trying to get as much friction as possible before it was time to cum. Clare came first. She was too horny from her earlier treatment to hold back any more and she started gushing. Fiona was soon to follow.

"We're almost done," Fiona told her.

She only had one more thing to do.

Fiona removed both toys from Clare just to come back with a strange dildo. It was also glass but it curved to the left and looked twisty.

"Trust me, this one feels the best."

"What are you doing with it?"

Clare lied down on her back.

Fiona covered it in lube. "I'm fucking you in the ass." She strapped the toy to herself before pushing it into Clare.

"OH FUCK!" she cried as it filled her. It felt really good.

Fiona stopped once it was all the way in. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Fiona started to buck her hips. She had strong hips and like her brother, she loved to fuck.

"OH FUCK! MISTRESS!"

The thick walls contained Clare's moans and cries as Fiona hammered away at her eager behind.

How did this feel so good? She started pinching her own nipples.

Fiona loved watching her play with herself. She got Clare on all fours and was now fucking her ass even deeper.

"OH FUCK YES!"

She grabbed Clare's hair, pulling hard as she went until Clare started cumming yet again.

Fiona slowly pulled out of her. "Now we're done for the day. Declan and I are both busy tomorrow, so he can have you on Friday after the party."

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

Clare actually did work for Declan. He had gotten offers to try out for major roles that would shoot after his current project was done. She was screening them and trying to decide which ones he would like.

"I would rather have a smaller part in a good movie than star in shit."

Right away, Clare rejected the horror movies and what looked like B-level comedy movies. There was something directed by Judd Apotow. It could be good, but he was a hit or miss director. Something by Christopher Nolan, likely a good choice and something by some guy Clare had never heard of. She would have to look him up.

"I see one good candidate, maybe a good candidate, and someone I don't know, which either means he's a nobody or he falls outside of my limited film knowledge."

"We can work on that later. Let's get you ready for this party."

They had a stylist come in and do her hair and makeup. Instead of wearing the skimpy clothes they kept her in at the house, they got a cute little black dress for this party. Declan was going with a classic suit, and Fiona had a midnight blue dress on.

"Don't we look fabulous," Fiona said.

"What should I tell people when they ask what I do?" Clare asked.

"You're our assistant for the summer," Declan said. "Those who know us well know what that means."

"And those who don't won't be very suspicious. We bring interns to parties often."

They went straight to the party was dinner would be served there.

There were paparazzi in the front, which made Clare nervous. "What if Eli sees?"

They took a back entrance, however, and avoided the shutterbugs.

Jay was there to open the side door.

"Declan, Fiona, and this must be doll face."

"Her name's Clare," Fiona said as they came inside.

Jay looked her up and down. They did good work.

"So where's this famous driver we keep hearing about?"

Sean emerged with his shirt loosened and a cigar in his mouth. Girls have been throwing themselves at him left and right since he won his last race. Apparently, he had already started sampling them.

He grinned when he saw Fiona and Declan.

"Good to see you and whose the cutie?"

Fiona kissed both of his cheeks. "This cutie is our intern, Clare."

He looked at Declan. "Is she old enough to intern for you?" He knew what their interns did.

"She's smart enough to keep her mouth shut."

"You bastards," he laughed. "Make yourself comfortable, Clare. We have everything you could desire."

Clare wouldn't mind same of him. He was fucking hot.

"It looks like she might desire some of you," Fiona teased as she led Clare away to meet the other guests.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got her to work for you." He knew they were tricky people. She did look good.

"I'd lie anyway."

Jay was still looking at her as she walked away.

"You have a fiancée."

"My hands are staying to themselves! My eyes however are not."

Speaking of his fiancee, Manny came to greet Fiona. "Fi, you look fabulous, how are you?"

"I'm great, Sugar Plum. This is our summer intern, Clare."

"She's a cutie. Keep her away from Jay."

"Oh he's a good boy."

"I know, but it's fun to rag on him. Where are you from?"

"I'm a local."

"Well, get ready for a wild summer. I was Fiona's intern once and well, it was a blast. It's how I met Jay actually."

Just then, Spinner and Emma came into the party. Emma used to be Sean's girl, but he ended it after he almost died in a race. He knew his job was breaking her heart, but he couldn't quit, so he thought she should find a safer guy. Wasn't sure how much safer Spinner's job was as a cop, but he hadn't been shot yet, so it seemed to be going pretty well.

"Emma!"

"Manny!" These two girls were thick as thieves.

"You look gorgeous."

"As do you."

"What about me?" Spinner asked with a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You married him."

"Oh I know. How's Jay?"

"He's good. I think he's working on the party favors."

"Oh what's in store tonight."

"We got 2-CB, molly, some good hash, and he got some nice opium."

"Can't argue with that?"

Spinner pretended he didn't know what went on here. He figured as long as no one got hurt, he could ignore it.

Jay came to greet Emma and Spinner. "How's the life man?"

"It's pretty good. A promotion might be coming my way soon, if the gossip means anything."

"You deserve it bro, taking down that armed robber."

"Don't remind me, that was so scary," Emma told her.

"You're the one who loves dangerous boys. A mechanic would have been safer."

"Not the way you fight!"

"Who's the girl?" Spinner asked Fiona.

"She's my intern."

Spinner glared. "I'm not even going to ask how old she is." No way is that girl 18.

"Good, I'd lie."

Spinner shook his head. "You're in for a wild summer."

"So I hear. Nothing too interesting has happened so far."

Fiona's jaw gaped.

Clare laughed.

"Oh she got you," Jay told her.

Declan borrowed his sister as Clare learned about the man of honor and his friends.

"Should we let her try any party favors?" Declan asked.

"Why not, if she wants to?"

"Her sister almost died on bad molly. It might weird her out."

"Then lets just stick with the 2-CB. It's practically child's play."

Declan told Jay that Clare could have 2-CB or hash if she wanted it, but to not let her near the opium or the molly.

"Heard Bro."

When the party favors came out an hour later, Clare asked, "what is 2-CB?"

"It's a short acting psychedelic. This stuff is more like 2-4 hours."

_That's short?_

"The body load is pretty easy to handle," Jay told her. "It probably won't make you sick or anything, where as some people get jacked up on mushrooms."

Clare remembered Adam's brother doing mushrooms and getting all ratchet.

She asked Fiona if she was trying anything. "I might do some hash, but nothing more than that."

Declan wanted the MDMA. It was his night to fuck Clare.

Clare decided to try the 2-CB.

"Good choice," Manny told her.

They all dropped. Clare had almost forgotten about it until she started to see tescellations on the carpet.

"She's starting already," Emma laughed.

Clare's eyes lit up. It was clearly her first time tripping.

The other guests were either coming up, eating, or drinking.

Fiona was rubbing circles on Clare's back. She purred.

"She's mine tonight," Declan reminded her.

"Don't be so territorial."

Spinner still didn't get how they shared a girl as brother and sister.

"They share everything," Emma told him. "Their parents worked so much, they raised each other."

They thought highly of Craig and Laura Coyne, but they rarely saw them unless it was a premiere or a fashion debut.

When Declan felt like it was time to have some fun, he took Clare to a guest room. He unzipped her dress before pushing her onto the bed.

"You're so hot," Declan told her as he looked at her with a carnal grin. "Half the people here want to fuck you, but you're mine."

Clare licked her lips. She was wearing the underwear he liked and started to grope him through his pants.

Declan got his suit off and offered his cock to her mouth.

She eagerly sucked him. Clare was seeing things, and she was really horny. It would be easy to keep her in bed.

"OH FUCK CLARE!"

Declan's restraint was shot. He grabbed her face and started to fuck it.

She bobbed her head up and down quickly before he shot his load down her throat, filling her mouth with his seed.

Declan lied on the bed, very happy with Clare's work. "You've been a very good girl," he told her.

He was a bit tired. He had already fucked one of the extras on the set today. He told himself he wouldn't fuck other girls on his Clare days, but she was just too damn easy. She didn't wear any underwear, and she kept bending over. Well, he bent her over his desk.

Clare got her dress back on and went back to the party.

"Done already?" Fiona teased.

"I think Declan's tired."

When Clare looked around, she saw Sean looking at her with a salacious grin on his face.. They didn't go off together.

Instead, he went into his room. She went into it a few minutes later.

"You're a cutie," he said, and it was true. He knew she couldn't possibly be old enough, but if she was fucking Declan and Fiona all summer, he was sure she could take one night of him.

She raked her nails down his chest. "Do you work out a lot?"

"A little," he grinned. Yeah, he worked out a lot.

She yanked off his shirt and started kissing him. He was shorter and brawnier than Declan. Something about his big muscles just made her really hot. He quickly started to stiffen for her and when she reached his pants, she undid the buckle and pulled them down.

"Suck me!" Sean growled.

She easily sucked him into her mouth. He was a respectable size, but she thought Declan was bigger.

"Oh, he taught you well, didn't he?"

Clare blushed with him in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. He pulled her out before he could cum and put on a condom.

"Get on all fours."

She did as he told her and he thrusted into her tight cunt.

"OH FUCK!"

He grabbed her shoulders and began to thrust. She was tight and so hot. Sean was on an amazing high, and it had nothing to do with the molly coursing through his body. He was 23 years old, and he had a girl who was probably only sixteen on all fours for him. Fuck this was hot!

She cried out in pleasure as he slammed into her. She came right after he did and then they went to freshen up.

* * *

><p>When they came back out, Declan saw his prize and didn't even ask where she had been. He took her back into the room they had been in before and got ready to pound her ass.<p>

He covered his cock in lube before he pushed his way into her.

"OH FUCK!"

"Yeah, you like it don't you?"

He grabbed her hips and started to pound her fast and hard.

"OH FUCK DECLAN! DECLAN!"

As she arched her back, she had the most amazing look on her face. Her cheeks were rosy read and her mouth hung open as she moaned and cried for more.

Her ass was so tight that Declan felt like he was in a vice grip. He thought he could lose it inside her at any moment, that she felt too good.

She came first, and he was right after her.

They took a shower together before getting ready to go. The party was over and Clare was ready to pass out.

* * *

><p>Over the next month, Declan and Fiona used their new toy quite eagerly. They exposed Clare to shock toys, fucking machines, whips, plenty of other devices.<p>

They also took her to plays, concerts and other fun events in the city. She never had to worry about being photographed. They were experts at hiding in public.

Clare never thought she would be thinking this, but she didn't want the summer to end. She was having plenty of fun as their toy, met all kinds of awesome people, and didn't have to worry for anything. If she needed anything, they would provide it for her.

The e-mails she sent to Eli felt forced. One, they were fiction, but she didn't even care what he thought about them. She decided she was breaking up with him at the end of the summer anyway, so who cares. She didn't even feel like it was cheating anymore because he never had this kind of claim on her.

Fiona and Declan had a surprise for her.

"Since you've been such a good girl," Declan started.

"And since we can't introduce you to our parents and they'll be coming to visit us for the week."

"We decided to send you on a vacation?"

"Me? Where?"

They handed her a first class ticket to Vancouver.

"Your sister will be picking you up."

Clare was so happy that she hugged both of them. It had been five years since she had seen Darcy in person. "Thank you so much."

"Oh you earned it," Declan told her.

"She's been our best intern yet."

The next day, Clare was driven to the airport and then got on a flight to Vancouver. Since she was in first class, they gave her free food and drink. She had a very relaxing flight and when she got to Vancouver, she hardly recognized her sister.

Darcy had gotten implants, the best money could buy. She got a layered haircut, and she was tan.

"You grew up so well!" Darcy hugged her little sister.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Bookworm! I can't wait to show you the house."

Peter got them a sizable estate in the outskirts of Vancouver. They had a big fenced in yard, a pitbull/lab mix named Bo, and they had staff who would take care of any of their needs.

"So how was your summer?"

"Interesting," Clare told her. "I've been working for the Coynes."

"How did you get in with them?"

"They scout local talent and they came across my work. They just showed up and offered me a job."

If Darcy knew about her work, she didn't let on.

They got to the Stone estate and Clare's jaw dropped. "This is gorgeous."

"Isn't it? Let's go inside."

They got to the house and Bo came to meet Clare.

"Sit!" Darcy yelled at the big mutt.

He sat down in front of Clare. "Oh he's so sweet," she said as she pet him.

"He's a big baby. Peter has work, but he should be here by 2PM or so. He took a half day, but they never let him out at noon."

They went to the garden where lunch was brought out to them, thin crust truffle pizzas topped with prosciutto and parmesan cheese.

"I'm so glad to see that things are so good for you," Clare said. "I saw the pictures, but they don't do this place justice."

"I know. I wish I could have had you here sooner, but mother and father were adamant that I go no where near you. I didn't want any legal trouble, but you'll be seventeen next year. You can come here whenever you want."

"I might take you up on that. Dad might be looking to get rid of me anyway."

"What happened?"

"He's broke. He lost his money in that stupid get rich quick scheme."

"I'm not too surprised, but that is too bad. I would rather he lose his money after you moved out."

"Well, if this gig with the Coynes goes well, then I won't need his money ever again."

"I'm sure it will. They sounded like they adored you on the phone."

Peter came home at about 1:30 and greeted Clare with a hug. "Oh you grew up gorgeous."

"How are you Peter?"

"Good. I'm helping my father branch out in to the Vancouver market. He didn't want to move as he accidentally knocked up wife number four, and now he's stuck with her for a while anyway. How's Toronto?"

"My job is excellent, my parents, not so much."

"Well, enjoy this week to do whatever you want."

They spent the week taking her to restaurants, museums, malls, anywhere she felt like going.

She had trouble getting everything they bought her into her bag when she had to go home.

"Think about coming out west for college," Darcy told her when she dropped her off to the airport.

"I will." Clare had thought about schools in the US as well, but you never know.

* * *

><p>When she came back, she had two very eager twins.<p>

"MINE!" They both argued as to whose turn it was.

"You had her last," Declan told Fiona.

"And you started with her, so we've had the same number of turns. Plus, you've been fucking those extra skanks anyway."

"Like you don't fuck your models."

"Eh, done one done them all!"

While Declan tried to come up with a response, Fiona took Clare for the afternoon.

The next four weeks flew by as Declan had a movie to shoot, Fiona had a fall launch to wrap up, and Clare had two very needy Coynes to please.

Clare now knew everything she needed to know about pleasing herself and pleasing others and she had a slew of professional contacts. Who knew when they would ever come in handy, but she had them.

After one more rambunctious night with each twin, Clare was ready to go home.

Helen had no idea what Clare had been doing all summer. Randall had some idea, but he was too desperate to argue with the Coynes, so he sold his daughter's innocence to keep his home.

Just as they promised, the Coynes offered Randall the deed to his house free and clear.

Randall still had no savings, but he had no mortgage anymore.

"It was great working for you," Clare told them as she went inside.

"You know how to find us," Declan and Fiona went off. They would start their new search now and find a new intern for January.

* * *

><p>Clare unpacked her clothes. She had all of the fancy outfits that Darcy had gotten her and the smutty outfits that Declan and Fiona had gotten her. She hid those inside of a box, not wanting her parents to see them.<p>

She put on the designer jeans and new top that Darcy had gotten her and went to break up with Eli.

She walked to his house and his mother said, "Oh I think he's upstairs watching a movie with Imogen."

Clare thought this would be awkward, but she went up there anyway, only to see Eli fucking Imogen, and no he did not look nearly as good naked as Declan had.

"I would ask how your summer went, but now I don't seem to care."

Eli stopped mid thrust. "Clare? I thought you wouldn't be back until next week."

"I was supposed to be back last week, but there was a change of plans; also, there's a change of relationship status. You will regret this."

Right away, Clare had Eli blacklisted. He has no idea how much shittier his life is going to get. The road to becoming a director will be a long and frustrating one for him.

When school started again, Principal Simpson announced that Degrassi now had a Junior Pro Hockey Team, the Ice Hounds.

Many girls flocked to them, but Clare didn't bite. She wouldn't chase any boy. Boys would chase her.

One of the ones who decided to chase was Owen Milligan. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the new clothes, but Clare looked confident, sexier than she had before.

She decided to give him a try. "I think this can be a lot of fun, but I should caution you, I know exactly what I want, and if you don't deliver, I'll be gone before you can blink."

Owen was surprised to see how cocky she was. "I have a feeling this is going to be interesting."

Five Years Later

Eli failed to get into any of the top film schools, NYU, Columbia, UCLA all rejected him. He ended up at TU, which was fine, but he struggled to get internships or summer jobs, somehow fairing worse than even the dumbest of his classmates. When Eli graduated, he couldn't seem to get anyone to respond to him, much less get an interview with anybody.

Needing to support himself, Eli had to take a job working for his father, not exactly what he had been hoping for. Imogen forgot all about Eli and married rich. Eli would never know that she was what cost him his film career.

Adam, on the other hand, was still Clare's best friend. Clare introduced him to WhisperHug when they for forming, and he became the bassist. He was on his way to stardom.

* * *

><p>Clare was just starting her senior year at UCLA. She had wrote a novella her last two years at Degrassi about a man who sells his daughter in the 1920s to be a sex slave because he's lost all his money in the banking crisis. Those who could draw the parallels found it hilarious (other than Randall Edwards), but most people did not think it was anything other than fiction.<p>

She called the story, "Five Years to Freedom," as it took the protagonist five years to work off her father's debt. The story was so popular that Christopher Nolan bough the rights to it and turned it into a screenplay that his brother directed. They invited Declan to star in it. He accepted it and won a Golden Globe.

Now everyone wanted Clare Edwards, but she insisted on finishing school before she started her career officially, only taking internships and summer jobs until she had her degree.

She was still dating Owen Milligan. They had taken a couple of breaks, one when he graduated from Degrassi and one after her first year at UCLA, but they always found their way back to each other. He was a good man, a little overprotective and sometimes a bit ignorant, but he meant well and he mostly did whatever Clare told him to do.

She liked that in a man.

He had just graduated from the University of Washington, and them was drafted by the L.A. Kings which meant he could move in with his lady.

"I brought your favorite," Owen said as he came home holding a bag of her favorite dish at the local Chinese food restaurant.

Clare wasn't taking any classes this semester. Instead, she had an internship with the L.A. Times and was writing for them as a staffer. She would be writing on Fiona's collection for L.A. Fashion week which was next month.

"Thanks, how was work?"

Owen groaned. He was exhausted. He thought college hockey was intense. The pros was insane and he was just on the practice squad.

"I got my ass kicked."

He had the best trainers money could buy. He would just need to get used to the higher intensity level.

"Want me to make it better?"

"Oh yeah, but dinner first, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Helen and Randall were unhappily married. She caught him cheating, but he wasn't wealthy enough to divorce. She would not get very much alimony out of him, so she stayed, just to harangue him left and right to see if he was still cheating.<p>

She wondered where she had gone wrong. She was a good wife and mother. She didn't deserve this.

Jay and Manny got married and had a little boy Jayson Jr. He liked going to work with his dad and watching the shows. Jay liked having his son while Manny shot films. He had never been close to his own father, so it was nice to share this bond with his son.

Darcy and Peter had a girl who they named Emerald and Clare was her godmother. They all called the little girl Emmy, and she just turned two.

Spinner got promoted to Captain, so he was no longer patrolling the streets. He spent most of his time behind a desk, which he found a bit tedious, but Emma was glad he was safe. They had a girl and a boy, Madison and Kyle.

Sean married a rocker named Ellie who he met while he was at one of Manny's parties. The other girls all threw themselves at him while Ellie rolled her eyes. He just knew she was the one.

Declan and Fiona were looking forward to their visit to LA. It had been a while since they had seen their friend Clare. They had a feeling she would be their most successful intern for a long while.

Maya cam close to being their most successful intern. Her band WhisperHug had gone platinum with its first album, but Clare had a certain _je ne sais qois_ that not even Maya could match.


End file.
